


[Podfic of] Personnel

by exmanhater



Category: Babylon 5, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: audiofemme, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan Ivanova meets the new B5 telepath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Personnel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Personnel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/259368) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://www.exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/Personnel.mp3) [1.8 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 3:49

**Streaming:**  



End file.
